


Her presence is intoxicating like wine and he has never known a sweeter taste

by smutchesters



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutchesters/pseuds/smutchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is more experienced than Cullen, and after she surprises him with something no other woman has ever done for him, Cullen is all too eager to return the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her presence is intoxicating like wine and he has never known a sweeter taste

Cullen sat at his desk, poring over the latest reports from the Western Approach. The soldiers had finally finished building a walkway across Death Drink Springs, something that had taken longer than expected. Still, Cullen was not completely happy. The Inquisitor had barely been back at Skyhold for a week, and he knew that she would want to move back out as soon as she heard the news. It was for the good of all of them, he knew, but he couldn’t help his selfishness. He wanted her close to him. It gave him peace of mind, knowing that when he needed her, he only had to search Skyhold, not all of Thedas. Knowing that when night fell, she would come to him, they would fall asleep together. He could hardly believe that someone like her would grace his chambers, and he wasn’t keen to let her go off on her own. _If only I could go with her_ , he thought, not for the first time. But he was needed here and his sense of duty would not allow him to linger on the thought.

With a sigh, he refocused on his paperwork. His mind was moving in circles, not getting any closer to a resolution. Cullen put the report away for the moment, and instead chose to turn his attention to requisitions. Simple tasks, just signing off and putting the papers in a neat pile. Soon, his efficient self was back and it wasn’t until he heard the soft _click_ of the lock on his door that he looked up.

“Don’t let me disturb you, my love,” Lavellan said as she sauntered over to him.

“Oh, I’m sure it will be difficult for me to keep working now that you’ve arrived, Inquisitor,” Cullen replied, putting the unfinished requisition away to the side and pushing himself back from his desk slightly, still staying seated.

She smiled at him, in that devious way that he had come to associate with her more impulsive moods. _What does she have in mind this time?_ he wondered. She tutted at him with mock disapproval.

“Cullen, Cullen, Cullen. What have I told you about using my title when we’re alone?”

His hand reflexively moved to rub at the back of his neck.

“It just slipped out, Ellana. It won’t happen again, I promise,” Cullen said with a small smile.

She was standing in front of him now, and she reached out to stroke his cheek. It was almost tender, if not for the fire in her eyes, the way her fingers pushed down with just a little bit too much pressure when they reached the line of his jaw. He was sorely tempted to stand up, touch her, kiss her, drive her mad with gentle hands, the same way she was doing to him. But he stayed seated. He knew this game, this mood, and he would let her lead. However, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t appreciate a little push. Her hand had moved further down, ghosting her fingernails against his Adam’s apple and caressing the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Cullen relaxed into her touch and swallowed.

“And what brings you here, Ellana? Did you need something?” he asked, his voice straining with the effort to sound unaffected by her presence and teasing fingers.

She leaned in close to him, bending slightly so that her mouth was just next to his ear, her hand still massaging his sore neck. Her other hand stroked over his chest, making his breath hitch.

“I think you’ve misunderstood, Cullen,” she said in a low voice. “This isn’t about what I need. It’s about what you need.”

Want flooded through his body at her words, and he looked up at her, desire painting his features. Cullen motioned to stand, but she pushed against his shoulder. A silent command to stay, let her do what she wanted. He was only too happy to oblige.

“You’ve been working so hard,” she whispered right before she pressed a kiss just below his ear. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Lavellan grabbed his face with both hands, pulling his mouth against hers roughly. She devoured him completely, her tongue sliding against his, exploring him and tasting him. Cullen moaned into her mouth and brought his hands to her hips, wanting her pressed flush against him, needing her body to envelop all of him. Her kiss deepened before she pulled away. Cullen would have protested this, but then she started to lavish open mouthed kisses all the way down his neck.

“Do you trust me?” she asked.

“Completely,” he replied without even a moment’s hesitation.

When Lavellan got down on her knees in front of him, he thought that he might be dreaming. She rubbed up the lengths of his thighs before moving to unlace his trousers, and pulled them down slightly to allow her access to his hard cock. She didn’t take him out of his smalls, and instead brought her mouth close to breathe hot breath across him. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and nuzzled his cock through the thin fabric.

“Maker, Ellana,” he whispered, not believing his luck. He had imagined her doing this, but he never thought it would actually happen.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she pulled his smalls down. Leaning in, she stretched out her tongue and let it run from the base to the tip of his cock. When she reached the sensitive head, Cullen thought his heart would stop in his chest. Then she was kissing his throbbing head, taking it into her mouth. Cullen’s head fell back and his hands found their way into her hair, pressing into her scalp. She took him deeper still, bobbing her head slowly, giving him time to get used to the feeling. Lavellan’s mouth was hot, wet, and _Sweet Andraste_ , everything Cullen had imagined on lonely nights.

Soon he was reduced to a moaning, whimpering mess. His cheeks were blushing furiously, and he was struggling to keep his hips still. She hadn’t told him to stay still, but Cullen didn’t want to hurt her, didn’t want her to stop unravelling him. He could feel his cock nudge at the back of her throat, and he couldn’t help it. His hips thrust involuntarily at the sensation and for a moment he was overcome with apprehension. Had he ruined it? His worry was unfounded, because just then, Lavellan let out a deep moan and picked up her pace. Cullen took that as his cue, thrusting into her mouth in earnest. He wouldn’t last long like this, but her moans filled his ears, mixed in with his own, and he really did not care.

“Ellana,” he growled. “I’m almost there…” He had intended to give her a chance to pull away, but to his surprise, she didn’t. Instead she sucked at his cock with increased vigour, her low moan rumbling through him. Spurred on, he thrust harder until he couldn’t hold it back. He didn’t bother to contain his loud noises as his orgasm ripped through him, white-hot and all-encompassing. Cullen spilled deep in her throat and he was too far gone to even register the pleased sound Lavellan made as she swallowed it all down.

When he finally came back down off his high, she had carefully tucked his softening member back into his smalls and trousers, and was resting against his thigh with a sated look on her face. Cullen brought his hand against her cheek, mirroring the way she had touched him earlier. She arched into his touch and pressed a small kiss against his thumb before she stood up.

“I’ll see you tonight, my love,” she chuckled slightly at the confused look on his face, turned around, and left his office as quickly as she had entered.

Cullen leaned back in his chair, his fingers running through his hair, and sighed deeply. _By the Maker, how am I supposed to get any work done for the rest of the day?_

* * *

 

Indeed, he spent the rest of the day in a haze, his mind constantly drifting back to Lavellan’s soft mouth, her eager tongue, taking him deep into her tight heat. Cullen had often imagined a woman doing that to him, and lately, Lavellan had held the starring role in those fantasies. But he had never asked for it, thinking it too much, too intimate. He had been certain that the woman wouldn’t enjoy it, but Lavellan’s reactions had clearly contradicted that belief, and he yet again thanked the Maker for blessing him with her.

Cullen could barely wait for night to fall; he had worked himself up all day thinking of how he was going to repay Ellana. As soon as the sun had set, he stopped his work for the day. It was uncharacteristically early for him, but his sense of duty only stretched so far when his mind was occupied by all of the dirty things he wanted to do to his Inquisitor. He made his way to her quarters, his cock already stirring in his smalls at his thoughts.

Cullen had half expected Lavellan to not be there, as it was still rather early. But there she was, a vision of beauty in her thin silk robes, her hair hanging loose and slightly damp from a bath. There were still traces of the scents from her bath oils hanging in the air, one of the few luxuries she allowed herself. Cullen would scoff at their price and extravagance, but he secretly loved how smooth her skin was after using them, the way their scent would linger on his sheets after a night spent together. Ellana turned to him, a hungry smile on her lips, and walked over to meet him. She ran her hands down his chest and quickly set about undoing the straps and buckles of his armour.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, Commander,” she said in a seductive tone as her nimble fingers undid the last of them, slipping his chestplate off, leaving Cullen in his undershirt. He laughed slightly and looked into her eyes with what he hoped was a smouldering look. He still needed practice at this sort of thing, but Lavellan didn’t seem to mind.

“Now who’s the one who has to be reminded not to use titles, Ellana?”

“The difference, _Commander_ ,” she emphasised, “is that I meant to use it.”

Cullen swallowed, having to restrain himself to not turn her around, bend her over, and take her right then and there. He had something he wanted to tell her, and it wouldn’t be the same if he didn’t.

“Oh, I’m sure you did. But before you go any further, I want to say something. About…” his voice faltered, nervous about what he was about to confess. “About what you did earlier today.”

Her demeanour changed slightly, her face growing soft at the sight of his insecurity. Cullen didn’t usually like being looked at as if he was something small and cute, but he found that when they were alone, he didn’t mind it so much. He took a deep breath before he continued.

“It’s embarrassing to admit, but no one has ever done that for me before,” he rushed out the words, a blush creeping up his face. Ellana knew that he wasn’t a virgin when they met, but there was no doubt that she was more experienced than him, a fact that sometimes made him doubt whether he could truly satisfy her needs.

If Ellana was surprised, she didn’t let it show. She just pressed herself against him in a tight hug, telling him with her body that he didn’t need to be nervous. When she pulled away again, her devious smirk was back, playing at the corners of her lips. Cullen had expected this, had known that she wouldn’t be able to resist teasing him a little bit.

“Well then, Cullen,” she started, her hand leaning against her hip confidently. “I must ask… Had you ever thought about it? About me taking you in my mouth?”

It took a moment before Cullen could reply, his mind flashing with images of her, his cock stretching her lips apart, both imagined and real.

“ _Maker_ , y-yes,” he finally stuttered out, and Ellana’s pleased grin grew wider.

She moved to kiss him, but stopped right before her lips made contact with his skin.

“Then there’s just one more thing I want to know.”

“Anything,” he breathed against her lips.

“Did I live up to your fantasies?” she asked before closing the distance between them, grazing her teeth gently against his bottom lip.

Cullen moaned, unashamed of the effect she was having on him. His hands moved down her back until they reached her firm ass, cupping and caressing her cheeks through her thin robes. She arched her back and let out a low hiss, encouraging him to keep going.

“You have no idea, Ellana. You were perfect,” he kissed her hard before continuing, his tongue exploring her mouth. “Your mouth, the way you took every inch of me… I couldn’t ask for more.”

She pushed herself against his aching hardness, and Cullen let out a groan. Lavellan was eager, clearly just as worked up as him. After all, she hadn’t had her release earlier. If it had been hard for Cullen to get through the day, it must have been almost unbearable for her.

“You know what I think, my love? I think that those other women you’ve been with, it’s really their loss that they didn’t do that for you. Because you taste absolutely _delicious_ ,” she moaned the last word against his ear.

Cullen thrust his hips against her, and she rewarded him with yet another needy noise. He resolved to not give in, to keep talking, because he desperately wanted to make Lavellan feel as good as she had made him feel. When his hands left her ass, she whimpered in protest, but quieted when he grabbed her hand and led her to her bed. He pushed her down and quickly followed, positioning himself between her legs, which readily opened to him. His muscular frame hovered over hers, her fingers frantically unlacing his shirt and sliding it off him. Cullen let her do this, but before she could reach back out to touch him, he grabbed her wrists and held them together. He knew how much she liked it when he held her down like this, giving her an opportunity to let go completely. He wasn’t as comfortable taking the lead as she was; he often got caught up in his concern for her. But he wanted to take her, just as she had taken him.

His clever fingers untied the sash at her waist and he marvelled at the sight before him when her robes fell open. She was all heaving chest, perfect, stiff nipples just _begging_ to be sucked on. She had chosen to not wear any underthings, the devious little minx. He leaned in over her, still pinning her wrists above her head with a firm grasp.

“There was one more thing I wanted to tell you, Ellana,” he said as steadily as he could.

She just bucked her hips against him in an attempt to make him lose his focus and just touch her already, _please Cullen just make me come please_. He could imagine her soft pleading voice in his head, and he needed to hear it for real. So he was going to drag this out.

“I wanted to repay the favour,” Cullen said, his free hand moving down to cup one of her breasts. His mouth connected with the soft flesh of her neck, slowly moving down. “I want to taste you. Worship you. Make you writhe for me,” he groaned, each of his statements punctuated by lightly sucking and nipping at her skin.

When Cullen took her nipple into his mouth, tongue teasing and putting pressure on her stiff peak, Ellana squirmed underneath him, trying to release herself from his grip. He just looked up at her, his mouth still at work on her nipple, and was met by Ellana’s lust-blown gaze. She moaned deep in her chest, but he could see that she was struggling to retain some semblance of coherence. He slowed his tongue, allowing her a moment to gather her thoughts. She took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Cullen… I want you to, but,” she hesitated. “Are you sure? Have you ever done it before?” she lowered her eyes, obviously uncomfortable bringing up Cullen’s relative inexperience.

He released her breast and tried his best to pin her in place with his gaze. Judging from her reaction, her quick breaths, it seemed to work.

“I haven’t, no. But I imagine that you wouldn’t be opposed to… teaching me?” he asked in a low rumble.

The dark look she gave him was all the confirmation he needed, and he returned to his slow descent down her body, taking his time. He wanted to mark her skin, give her reminders of his presence. Cullen reached the lines of her hip bones and finally released her wrists from his grip, so that he could hold her down here. Ellana’s fingers immediately tangled in his hair, urging him to move. He placed small kisses just above her light curls, but did not continue just yet. Then she pulled on his hair, the sharp pain rushing through him and causing him to moan. Cullen looked up at her, the corner of his lips turning up in a smirk. _Oh, you’re going to pay for that._

He finally moved further down, his hot breath tickling her wet sex. Ellana drew in a shallow breath in anticipation, but it quickly turned into a sound of frustration as Cullen skipped over her aching need and instead kissed her inner thighs. He grazed his teeth against her sensitive skin and her hips bucked towards his face, but his strong hands held her in place. As he moved closer and closer to her heat, Ellana whimpered with need, unable to hold back any longer.

“Please,” she whispered.

“Please, what?”

“Please, Cullen… I need you.”

Deciding to finally stop teasing her, he obliged. He licked along her slit, his tongue flat, before delving in between her lips. Ellana moaned loudly and her grip on his head tightened. Cullen didn’t even care anymore, her scent and taste occupying all his senses, more arousing than he could have ever hoped for. Experimentally, he brought his tongue to her clit, giving it small, focused licks. Her moans grew louder and her thighs involuntarily clamped against his head, effectively trapping him.

“Yes, Cullen, right there,” she gasped. “You’re doing so well, my love,” she said as she thrust her sex against his face.

Her praise made him blush and filled him with pride. He wanted to hear more of it, hear his name spilling from her lips as he brought her closer and closer to her peak. Cullen alternated between long, broad strokes and precise, pointed ones, letting her moans, pants and breathy _Yes Cullen, more_ guide him. He brought his tongue down to her opening, pushing inside and feeling her wetness in his mouth. At the same time, he moved one of his hands from her hip and rubbed at her clit with his skilled fingers. Ellana’s movements sped up, even more desperate for release now. She was grinding against his mouth, and Cullen was overcome with the desire to see her completely undone. He removed his fingers from her clit, instead thrusting two of them deep inside her. His tongue returned to her sensitive bud, and he could feel the telltale tension in her muscles. He groaned against her, the vibrations stimulating her further.

Suddenly Ellana’s body stiffened, and with a strangled cry, her orgasm finally found her. Cullen kept at his ministrations through it, letting her ride the waves of pleasure, her walls clamping down around his fingers. When she stilled and let out a pleased sigh, Cullen sat back up, his fingers unlacing his trousers. The sight before him was absolutely beautiful. Ellana’s chest was still heaving, her legs still open, her sex glistening with her fluids. Her skin was flushed red and her gaze was locked on his mouth, which must have been completely covered in _her_. Cullen pulled his cock out of his trousers, before leaning back down and positioning himself at her entrance.

Ellana captured his lips in a searing kiss, tasting herself on him, and then placed her hands on his ass in encouragement. Cullen slid into her and bottomed out in one slow stroke, the sensation of being surrounded by his love as overwhelming as always. She was so wet; he didn’t even need to go slow. Frankly he didn’t think he would have been capable of going slow, not with the way his own need had been building. Cullen’s hips snapped against hers, setting up a frantic pace, chasing his own orgasm. Ellana curled her legs up around his waist, the new angle allowing him deeper access to her, causing her to moan as he fucked into her harder. He was greedy for her, wanted to feel her constrict around his cock. Cullen brought his fingers to her clit yet again, rubbing it roughly. Ellana’s eyes widened, his name falling from her lips as she was overcome by pleasure. He drove into her, once, twice, and then her pulsing sex brought him over the edge. With a long moan, he spilled deep inside her, his movements slowing as he came back down.

They stayed in position for several long moments, Cullen’s head on Ellana’s chest, listening to her heartbeats. His softening length slipped out of her, and he kissed her gently before rolling over to the side. She cuddled in close to him, and he held her softly. As always after one of their trysts, he was lost in thoughts of how grateful he was for her, how he felt that the rest of the world did not exist when she was in his arms, and _Maker_ , how much he loved her. Cullen’s reverie was broken by Ellana’s slight laughter.

“Something funny?” he asked, smiling at her.

“Not at all. I’m just surprised,” she said, her voice still bright with amusement. “If I had known that my innocent Chantry boy could do that… I would’ve pushed you to your knees the first chance I got. Maybe I’ll do that, actually.”

“Promises, promises,” he chuckled at her and kissed her deeply, but without the urgent need that had filled them both before. Soon they both settled into sleep, tangled together, the nightmares blissfully absent from Cullen’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second uploaded work here, and as always, comments and kudos make me very happy. I'm thinking that my next piece will feature a dom/sub dynamic, if you have any preference for who takes which role, let me know in the comments! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
